The present invention is related to a concealed and built-up type multipurpose hand tool structure which includes a variety of sockets set in a hollow T-handle, wherein the sockets have middle through-holes to provide tubular receiving spaces for setting therein of a variety of hexagonal wrenches or drivers so as to minimize space consumption.
Conventional built-up type hand tools normally include a hollow handle to provide a receiving space for setting therein of tool elements. Among regular hand tools, hexagonal wrenches sockets are more space consuming. Therefore, in regular built-up type hand tools, hexagonal wrenches or sockets are normally packed separately or a limited number of sockets are allowed to set in a hollow tool handle while the cylindrical elements must be removed from the hollow tool handle.
The main object of the present invention is to overcome the said disadvantage of the known built-up type handle tools, and to provide an arrangement in which a variety of cylindrical tool elements are respectively received in a variety of sockets and, both the variety of cylindrical tool elements and sockets are further received in a hollow T-handle.
The construction, features and advantages of the present invention will be best understood from the following description of a specific embodiment thereof when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.